A Woman With An Agenda
by lilkawa
Summary: Guinevere is sent into Camelot to spy on Uther and Arthur
1. CamelotHere we come

_Merlin_ doesn't belong to me.

**A Woman With An Agenda**

000

Guinevere packed her bags and looked around the room one last time. She was going to miss this place and it was amazing that just five years ago she had thought that she would never like it at all.

000

"She's alive."

The men stopped and turned back and looked at the young girl. "She's alive," the girl repeated.

Gorlois left his men and walked back towards Morgana. "Sweetheart," he told her, "no one could have survived that attack.

"She's alive, Father," Morgana insisted.

Gorlois bent down and looked at the young girl his daughter was cradling in her arms, surprisingly she had a pulse.

"She's alive," he told his men and picked her up and put her on his horse.

_A few years ago_

"That's it," Tom praised his daughter. "If you keep it up you'll soon be better than your brother."

"No way," Elyan said. "Guinevere will never be better than me." He picked up the armour that Gwen had forged and looked at it critically. "I mean, it's not too bad," he smiled at her, "for a girl."

Tom smiled at his children, happy that they were talking, and teasing each other. For a time when their mother had died, three years ago, he had thought that they would never smile again, especially Elyan who had run away from home for almost six months. Millicent's death had been hard on all on them but now it seemed that they were fully recovering.

"Father, Francis' here," Guinevere told him. Tom was gazing at the door thinking about how he still missed Millicent. Francis was Tom's oldest friend and he was one who had helped Tom set up his forge.

"Francis, what are you doing here?" Tom asked him. "I thought you had gone into town. You said you'd be gone a month at the very least." Tom and his family lived in Path, one of the little villages that were found on the outskirts of Camelot, Uther's kingdom.

"That was my plan," Francis agreed.

"You seem… I don't know… preoccupied," Tom told his friend. "Is something the matter?"

"We need to talk," Francis said. "In private."

Tom and Francis left the house and took a walk towards the woods.

"But why would he be looking for us?" Tom asked. Francis had just informed him that Uther was looking for him.

"Do you remember that sword, Strider," Francis asked him. "The one you forged for Sir Elliot, the one with which he won the tournament?"

"Of course." The man that Tom had been paid for making that sword had kept his family clothed and fed for months.

"Well," Francis continued. "Apparently the king was so impressed with it and somehow or other one of men at court studied it and it was discovered that it had a design that they called the dragon's breath."

"That's ridiculous," Tom said. "I made that sword myself and I can assure you that I have never a dragon in my life. I just came up with that design."

"That's what I told them."

"What?" Tom asked him. "You mean they asked you about me?"

"Sort of," Francis replied evasively.

"So, Uther, the king, wants to meet me then?"

"Not really."

"What is it?" Tom asked him.

"At first I thought that as well," Francis told him. "He seemed to want to meet with you and thank you but later I discovered that I was wrong."

"Francis, just tell me," Tom said.

"Okay, okay," Francis said and told him the whole story.

Uther and some of his friends were talking about the tournament and how Sir Elliot had won; obviously everyone was interested in the sword he had used. Such workmanship hadn't been seen in Camelot for years. One of the men, Nils, a well-read man, had looked at the markings on the sword and pointed out that they were very similar to those on the swords used by Bernard, a knight of Camelot who had been a friend of Uther's father, and Gorlois' godfather. Everyone in Camelot knew that Gorlois had suffered a tragic death many years ago and that Uther never liked to talk about him.

The markings on the sword had of course prompted Uther to find out where Sir Elliot had gotten the sword from and somehow it had been discovered that not only was Francis from Path but that he knew this Tom, the blacksmith and Francis had been brought before the king.

Francis had at first been very happy to extol his friend's genius and hard work …it had seemed as if Uther wanted Tom to become the royal blacksmith. It was only later that he discovered that Uther wanted Tom death…for knowing something about Gorlois.

Francis had left citadel as soon as he could, and run home to warn his friend.

000

"But I never even knew this Gorlois," Tom protested.

Francis shook his head. They both knew that this wouldn't matter to Uther in the least. He'd had men killed on lesser charges. "I don't know how much time you have," Francis said. "But I'm sure that by now they've noticed my absence and they know that I must have returned home to warn you."

Tom rushed home and they packed their bags and set off to Mentor, a neighbouring village. It was on the way there that they had been attacked and left for dead.

000

"Where am I?" Guinevere asked. She looked around the white room in shock; the last thing she remembered was being shot at in the woods.

"Mentor," Morgana replied.

"Where are my father and my brother?"

Morgana didn't answer that question, instead she said, "My name's Morgana. What's yours?"

"Guinevere," Guinevere replied, "but you can call me Gwen."

"That's a pretty name."

The two girls smiled at each other and then the door burst open and Elyan walked in. "Gwen," he hugged her, "thank God you're alright." Morgana left the siblings alone.

"What happened?" Gwen asked. "Where's father?"

"Uther's men attacked us," Elyan told her. "Father is dead."

000

Elyan and Guinevere were taken in by Gorlois and Veronica, Morgana's parents and raised as their own. At first it had been very hard – obviously, they missed their father and life in Mentor was so different from life in Path. In Path they had been normal children, but in Mentor, they were the children of the leader and expected to behave as such.

Gorlois and Uther were brothers, and as the eldest Gorlois was the one who was supposed to have inherited the throne of Camelot when their father had died but Uther was cunning and had tricked his brother into going for a hunt. While there, he was supposed to have been killed but the men sent to do the job had spared him instead, and let him and his wife and child escape to Mentor. Gorlois was determined to get back what was rightfully his and had been working towards that goal for years.

000

"It would be better if Morgana went," Veronica said for the third time.

"I know, she's stronger than Gwen and she should be next in line for the throne," Gorlois agreed. "But you know we can't risk it."

Veronica nodded, she knew why they couldn't send Morgana – the risk of being recognized was too great, but she also felt that they were asking too much of Gwen.

"Elyan and Morgana will be nearby," Gorlois added, "and once Gwen settles in, they will be able to live with her."

Veronica nodded and looked at her husband. "I hope we're not making a mistake."

"Me too."

000

Guinevere, Morgana and Elyan traveled to Camelot. It was a three-day journey, and one that they had taken many times that year, in preparation for this day, although they had actually never entered the citadel.

"I guess this is it, then," Elyan said, when they saw the castle come into view.

"This is it," Gwen agreed.

"You know you don't really have to do this inspite of what mother and father say," Morgana told her.

Gwen nodded in agreement, they had had a similar talk a few months ago and Morgana had brought it up again the morning they had set off. "I know," Gwen said, "but this needs to be done and I am the right person for it, besides," she smiled at them, "it will actually be good for me to do something that you both haven't already done before me."

Guinevere's part in the plan was to find a job in Camelot preferably as a maid in the castle - to infiltrate the enemy camp and they would get the information they needed on Uther and Arthur. The information to bring them down.

000

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Gwen looked up at the young man who had knocked her down. He was smiling at her. "You must be new in Camelot," he held out his hand to help her up, "I'm Merlin, I'll take you to Gaius and he'll check you out."

000


	2. A House and A Job

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

000

Gaius dressed Gwen's wound – Merlin had knocked her down and somehow pierced her shoulder with the swords he'd been running with. He'd apologised profusely for 'maiming' her and he and Gaius had invited her to join them for a meal after Gaius had finished fixing her up.

"Guinevere, that's an unusual name," Gaius said. He knew with certainty that he'd never seen the young woman in his life or known any family with a daughter named Guinevere. She wasn't from around there.

"I've lived in Mentor most of my life," Gwen said in answer to their queries, "but I'm here looking for work."

"Do you have any family?" Gaius couldn't help himself.

"My parents are both dead." Gwen considered Gorlois and Veronica her parents but she would never mention that to anyone in Camelot, she knew the consequences of such a course of action. "But I have a brother, Elyan."

"And he couldn't make the journey with you?"

"He had some personal business to take care of," Gwen smiled to herself. "But he's coming to join me soon, a fresh start, you know."

Gwen tried to help with the clearing of the table but Gaius wouldn't let her. "We'll have to see about getting you some work," he said.

"There's no need for that," Gwen protested. "I'm sure I can manage on my own."

"But you don't know anyone in town," Gaius reminded her, "and I do have some influence at court and can get you a good position."

"Yep," Merlin agreed. "He's the Court Physician. Although I think that it's just a grand title for court scapegoat."

Gwen laughed inspite of herself. Maybe her job wasn't going to be as hard as she'd thought; she'd already met the Court Physician. "What does that make you then, Merlin, the physician's apprentice?"

"Oh no," Merlin replied, sarcastically. "My job is much grander, I'm Prince Arthur's personal servant; which reminds me I have to go or he'll have me sent to the stocks."

Merlin picked up his satchel and left the room.

000

Gaius insisted on helping Gwen find a place in which to stay. "You would have stayed with us," he'd told her, "but we barely have enough room and what we have is not suitable for sharing with a lady." He had a friend whose married daughter and her child had died of cold during the winter, and the friend was willing to let Guinevere live in their house, "any friend of Gaius' is more than welcome," he'd told them, "and it's not as if I can live in two houses at the same time." The friend told them that Gwen would be able to move into the house the next day after he had removed all the personal items.

"Now that's settled," Gaius said. "We'll see about the job."

Gwen's "Gaius you've already done too much," fell on deaf ears.

000

Gwen entered the house and looked around in awe at the beautiful materials there were strewn all over the room. It seemed to her that every beautiful cloth in the world was in that room.

"You may as well gasp," a voice said. "These are some of the finest cloths in the land."

Gwen tore her eyes away from the cloths and looked at the woman who had spoken.

"You must be Guinevere," the woman said. "Gaius told me to expect you."

"Thank you very much for giving this job, Maud," Gwen told her. "I am very grateful."

"Gaius told me that you were very good with your hands," she laughed, "but I will be the judge of that. Come," she pointed towards an inner room, "let's see what you can do."

The room into which Gwen was led was bigger than the other room and it had even more beautiful cloths than ones she had been staring at. There was some sort of machine that two young girls pressing onto the clothes; and needles, threads and all other kinds of sewing materials.

Maud introduced her to the other girls, Mary and Linda, her assistants. "I admit that the work is more than we can handle, especially with the feast that the king is giving in honour of the Lady Katrina who will be visiting from Kint, all the ladies want new dresses, and the is only three days away." She sighed. "Still it does give me much satisfaction to know that I am the best seamstress in all the five kingdoms, but that also means I have a reputation to uphold."

She pointed towards a piece of cloth. "Gwen, show us your best embroidery," she commanded. Gwen picked up the piece of cloth and looked around at the different needles and thread. "You may use whatever you want," she was told.

Twenty minutes later, Maud and her assistants were gazing in awe at the work that Gwen had done. "You're very good," Maud praised her, "even better than Mary here, and she's the best embroiderer in the city. Your mother must be very proud." Gwen smiled and thanked her; Veronica had insisted that Morgana and Guinevere learn to sew, cook and clean properly although Morgana had always been more interested in fighting. "What's the use of all that?" Morgana had asked her mother, but Veronica had been adamant and for once Gorlois hadn't taken his daughter's side and so they had been taught to do those things and Gwen had found that she actually enjoying sewing.

000

"The people in the city are much kinder than I thought they'd be," Elyan said. He and Morgana had joined Gwen in her house as soon as she'd moved in. Gwen had taken him to meet Gaius and Merlin, and they had dined with them. Morgana hadn't gone with them because one, they didn't know how to explain her relationship to them but secondly and more importantly, they feared that she might be recognized. Gaius seemed to know a lot about the families in Camelot and since Morgana was the king's niece, it was highly probable that there might be a family resemblance that they didn't know about.

Gwen's job as a seamstress was a godsend because as Maud informed her, they were not really servants and could pretty much do as they pleased. They would be able to attend the feast in Lady Katrina's honour and would not sit with the servants. Gwen couldn't wait, it was going to be the first time she entered the Castle and her chance to finally see Uther and Arthur. Morgana and Elyan also intended to use that chance to get into the Castle and see its actual layout which would help them to plan their next move.

000

"Where is he?"

The door burst open and a young man; an angry, good-looking, blond, young man entered the room.

Gwen had gone to Gaius' rooms to get Maud a draught; Maud was not feeling very well and with the feast less than twenty four hours away, and two dresses not up to her exacting standards she was ...unhappy for lack of a better word, Gwen had gone to find her something to ease her pain.

"Gaius, where is he?" the young man demanded again. "Tell him that if he is not at the stables in ten minutes then he is fired." The young man left the room.

Gaius picked up the bottle he had put down at the interruption.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Gwen asked.

"If you thought it was Prince Arthur," Gaius said. "Then yes."

"Is he really going to fire Merlin?"

Gaius shook his head, wondering to himself where Merlin had gone to this time; at least Arthur had left before he'd had to come up with a lie to cover for Merlin. "Merlin will be fine."

"The Prince does seem rather rude and pompous," Gwen continued.

"Only if you don't know him," Gaius assured her. "He's a good person."

Gwen couldn't really believe that, she knew it was wrong to judge children by the actions of their fathers but still apples didn't fall far from trees, although to be fair in the time she'd been in the city, she had yet to hear anything bad thing about him, Uther on the other hand seemed not to be very well liked by his subjects. She'd heard that the Prince stood up for his people; well Linda had begun to tell her the story but had been stopped by Mary. She made a mental note to remember and ask Linda to tell it to her.

000

"Merlin, don't tell me you felt the need to visit the tavern in the middle of the day."

"Tavern?" Merlin asked. "Why would you think that?"

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked him. "I have looking everywhere for you."

"Admit it," Merlin teased him. "You were worried about me."

"I was just thinking about how long it would take me to break in a new servant," Arthur replied. "If they're all as slow as you are, it will take me another two years before I get one who actually does half the things I tell him."

Arthur wouldn't admit it, and certainly not to Merlin, but he had been a bit worried about him, Merlin had a tendency to find trouble and the last thing they needed, especially on the brink of tomorrow's feast, was trouble.

Arthur didn't want to ask, he knew it wouldn't end well if he did but he wanted to know. "Did Gaius get an assistant?"

"Assistant?" Merlin was puzzled. "No, why do you ask?"

"I found a young woman in his rooms," Arthur explained. He was going to regret this. "I doubt she's a relative and I've never seen her in town," he stopped and added hurriedly, "not that I know Gaius' relations or all the young women in town for that matter."

"It must have been Gwen," Merlin replied. "What were you doing there?"

"Looking for you, of course," Arthur said. He was thankful that Merlin seemed more interested in why Arthur had gone to Gaius rather than in his questions about the young woman…Gwen.

They walked in silence and then Merlin said, "What's your interest in Gwen anyway?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

000


	3. Making Headway

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

000

The feast was in full swing, and the ladies of the court looked splendid in their dresses, in fact they had all gone by the table where Maud and her assistants were sitting to thank them for making the dresses.

"You see girls," Maud told them. "This is why we do what we do, to show the difference between a dress and a great dress."

Gwen had brought Elyan and Morgana – disguised as a boy – with her to the feast and they were sitting together. Gaius had sat with them for a while but had left when other members of the council had called him to join their table. Merlin would have wanted to sit with Gwen but he had to stand at the side near the high table, ready to be useful to the Prince as needed.

000

Uther stood up and addressed the people. "Thank you all for honouring our invitations and especially to the Lady Katrina for making the journey from Kint." The people gathered in the great room clapped and cheered.

"It is with great pleasure," Uther continued, "that I invite the Lady Susannah, one of the greatest musicians in the land to sing us a song."

Lady Susannah stood and made her way to the middle of the room and began to sing, she had a very beautiful voice and her song was cheerful. When she would have sat after one song, they requested her to sing another and she was joined by a group of men playing drums, cymbals and tambourines. Very soon the tables were being cleared away to make space for dancing.

"May I say again what a pleasure it is to have you in Camelot," Uther told Katrina.

"I was glad to get an invitation," Katrina replied.

"Surely you know that you don't need one to visit us," Uther said. "You are always welcome."

"I can't just come to Camelot everything I get bored at home."

"Why not?" Uther persisted. "You know that I would do everything in my power to relieve your boredom."

"People might get the wrong idea," Katrina told him.

"We're two old friends who enjoy each other's company," Uther pointed out, "there's nothing wrong with that."

Katrina smiled at Uther and decided to change the subject. "You must be very proud of Arthur," she told him.

"He's a fine son," Uther agreed, "Of course we don't always see eye to eye, but I guess now that he's older he would have some opinions of his own."

000

"I think it's time to make our move," Morgana said. Everyone in the great room seemed to be engaged in eating and drinking, talking or dancing, some were even doing all at once. "I doubt anyone will notice our absence."

Gwen had asked Merlin about his work and they now knew that Uther and Arthur slept in the east wing of the Castle. Arthur's rooms were closer to the throne room, while the king slept two doors after that.

Morgana and Elyan slipped out of the great room and after waiting a little while Gwen joined them. The corridor was long but well-lit; according to Gwen's information they were to turn to the left two doors after the great room and continue down the corridor until they came to the throne room… they would know it was the throne room because it had two huge doors with intricate designs and the Pendragon seal – a red lion – in the middle.

"What are you doing here?"

Gwen, Elyan and Morgana turned. It was one of the guards. "The feast's in the great room, no one's supposed to be here."

"We meant no harm," Elyan replied. "We just wanted to see the throne room."

"It's impressive," the guard agreed, "no other kingdom has anything like it." He wasn't supposed to let anyone in, especially at night, on such a day, but he figured that these three young people could mean no harm, and they weren't even armed, as far as he could see. And he did enjoy showing off his superior knowledge. "Come on," he told them, "I'll take you around."

They entered the throne room. It was a huge room with some very interesting designs on the floor, a sort of floor that they had never seen before. It had a balcony level overlooking the floor below; the balcony had huge windows with tapestries hanging over them. All over the walls there hang beautiful tapestries of different designs, and then there was the throne itself.

It was a single chair. A big red chair, standing on a pedestal, a gold and red one; quite apart from everything else in the room. They could easily imagine that the man who sat on it wouldn't be willing to give it you so easily.

The guard's voice telling them that they seen enough reminded them that they had a bigger mission than staring at the throne.

000

They went back the way they had come, the guard insisted on seeing them back to the great hall, and after he had turned back they waited awhile and then made their way cautiously back towards the rooms of the king and the prince.

"There she is."

Gwen, Elyan and Morgana froze fully expecting the guards to grab them and take them back to the king, but they were surprised to see the men smiling at a woman.

"You thought I had forgotten all about you," the woman said. "Didn't you?"

"Darren and Tim had their doubts," one of the guards said. "But not me. I knew you wouldn't let us down Rosie-girl."

"Herbert if you knew the trouble I go through to get you this mead and food," Rosie had put down the basket and was now glaring at the men. "You wouldn't call me girl."

"You know I was only joking," Herbert said.

Rosie burst out laughing and distributed the food amongst them urging them to hurry up before she was missed.

Gwen, Elyan and Morgana went past the eating guards and made their way to Arthur's room.

000

"We have two options," Elyan said. They three of them were standing in Arthur's room talking; they had also been to Uther's room but had decided that they would talk in Arthur's room. "One, we have to scale the wall in order to get in their rooms, or we disable the guards and get in through the doors."

"We can always use Gaius and Merlin," Gwen reminded them. Gaius and Merlin had been very good to them and she didn't like that she would have to use them but they had no choice. "Gaius told me that he sometimes prepares a tonic for the king, Uther apparently suffered a deadly wound a few years ago and when the pain resurfaces Gaius mixes him something to help him sleep."

"I like that," Morgana said. "We could intercept the tonic and add something to immobilize Uther. But what about Arthur, does Gaius ever prepare anything for him?"

"Not that I've heard of," Gwen told them, "but I'll try and find out from Merlin."

"There's another option we haven't considered," Morgana told them.

"What?"

"We get close to the prince," Morgana said. "And by we, I mean Gwen."

"Why should I be the one to get close to the prince?"

"Well, for one thing, he's already met you," Morgana reminded her, "and I saw the way he was watching you during the feast." She made a funny face. "I think you could get him to get us in."

"First of all, I doubt that he was watching me," Gwen denied quickly, "and even if he was it probably means that he's suspicious."

"He didn't look suspicious to me," Morgana insisted. "More like intrigued, which you know we can turn to our advantage."

"I don't like it either," Elyan told Gwen, "but it might be the easiest way."

"How?" Gwen didn't want any plan that involved getting close to any more people. She already felt bad that she was deceiving Merlin and Gaius.

Morgana knew her sister well. "If it makes you feel any better, remember we came to the city to do a job, not to make friends."

"And if you get to know Arthur better," Elyan added. "We won't need to rely on Gaius or Merlin getting us what we need."

"And most importantly, Arthur Pendragon is no friend of ours."

They left the room and began to make their way back to the great room. The guards were still talking to Rosie and another maid who had joined their party, which made it easy for them to get past them.

000

Arthur watched his father and the Lady Katrina laughing and talking; even Merlin had long since stopped standing around and had joined Sir Leon and the knights at their table. They were drinking and laughing; Arthur hoped that his servant would remember that he couldn't hold his drink and stop drinking soon.

He looked around the room and noticed that Gwen and the two young men she'd came with were no longer in the room. They'd probably decided to go to their beds. Arthur looked at his father once more and decided to leave, his absence wouldn't be noticed, and everyone else seemed to having a great time.

He was going past the throne room, wondering where the guards who were supposed to be posted outside it were when saw thought he saw someone.

Gwen, Elyan and Morgana had heard footsteps; someone was approaching in the corridor. They ducked behind the pillars.

Arthur pulled out his sword. "I know there's someone there."

Gwen, Morgana and Elyan looked at each other, and then Morgana and Elyan slunk farther back into the shadows and Gwen walked out from behind the pillar. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

Arthur looked at the young woman in shock. What was she doing hiding behind pillars in that part of the castle?

"I'm sorry, Sire," Gwen said. "I didn't mean any harm. I know that I'm not supposed to be here, but I was bored and I decided to take a walk and look around the castle."

"So you're walking out here by yourself? Are your friends not with you?" Arthur could have kicked himself for asking that question.

"No," Gwen said. "That is, they were with me but they were more interested in talking to the maids than in walking with me." She expected him to call the guards at any moment and was surprised when he did not.

"If you'll excuse me, Sire," Gwen told him, "I'll just be on my way back to the great hall."

"Arthur, please," he told her, "and I understand that your name is Gwen?"

Gwen looked at him in shock, had he just invited her to call him by name? And he knew her name? How?

"It's Guinevere, actually," she told him.

"Guinevere," he tested it out, "interesting name. I've never heard of it before."

"It's quite rare I'm told," she replied, and would have walked by him but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'm sorry," he apologised; he had felt her stiffen at his touch, "You said that you wanted to look around. Will you walk with me?"

She could almost hear Morgana and Elyan urging her to say yes. She nodded and was surprised when he led to a staircase that they hadn't noticed before.

000

"So, how the walk with loverboy?"

"Yes," Elyan interrupted before Gwen could answer. "Where how you been?"

"You know where I've been," Gwen reminded them, "And don't forget I totally saved you from being caught."

"Thank you," Elyan said. "Where have you been?"

"He showed me another way to get into the castle," Gwen said. They had gone up the stairs and ended up in a hidden courtyard beyond which was a flower garden. "This was my mother's garden," Arthur had told her. It was beautiful and Gwen had told him so. The garden had a small gate through which one could find a hidden passage that led to a hidden entrance to the castle.

"You see,' Morgana was triumphant, "I told you that the prince would prove very useful to us."

000

Arthur turned over in his bed and tried to sleep but sleep was far from him. He couldn't believe how enjoyable it had been walking with Guinevere in his mother's garden. She was so different from all the other young women he'd ever known and he wanted to get to know her better.

He knew next to nothing about her and somehow felt like he known her all his life. Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow, he would do something about getting to know her better.

000


	4. A Plan Maybe

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

000

"Are you sure about this?"

Arthur turned at Merlin's question and looked at him. "Of course I'm not sure," he replied. "But I'm doing this."

"Guinevere seems like a nice girl," Merlin said, "and she probably really likes you, although I don't know why…"

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur was sarcastic.

"But," Merlin continued, "we hardly know anything about her and I think she's hiding something."

"It may come as a shock to you," Arthur told him, "but at any given time everybody almost always has something to hide, well, maybe apart from you."

"But still," Merlin insisted, "going off alone with her for a picnic. In the woods. Are you sure it's safe?"

"I don't believe this," Arthur stopped going through the papers on his desk. "You're just jealous that I have someone to picnic with and you don't."

"That's not it, actually."

"Don't worry," Arthur assured him. "I'll be sure to bring you back some leftovers."

000

"What am I going to do?" Merlin asked Gaius. "Arthur has refused to listen to me. I guess that means I'll just have to follow them on their picnic."

"I'm sure there's no need for that kind of action," Gaius replied, "are you sure you're not just angry at Guinevere for spending all that time with Arthur."

"Of course not!" Why did everyone think he was jealous of Gwen?

"Okay, okay," Gaius said, noting the seriousness of Merlin's expression. "Why do you think Arthur may be in danger? And why specifically do you think Gwen would cause him any harm?"

"Remember last week when I came rushed home to tell you something and we were interrupted by Lady Katrina's manservant?"

"Yes?"

"By the way," Merlin said, "is it me or he is really creepy? I don't trust him at all and why does she have a manservant anyway? Should she have a maid following her around instead?"

"Merlin!"

"Right," Merlin realized that he'd gone off-track completely but it also reminded him of something else he had to do. "I had just been to Gwen's house and you'll never believe what I saw."

_A few days ago_

_Merlin made his way slowly to Gwen's house. Gaius had sent him there to invite her for supper. Ever since her brother and the mysterious young man, Morgan, had moved in with her they'd barely seen her, she was always busy but today Gaius was determined to know how she was faring._

_Merlin couldn't understand why Gaius cared so much about what Gwen was doing, she had a home and a job and from what Merlin could see she was doing very well. Her brother had also managed to get some work, and the only thing out of place with her was that young man, Morgan, who never seemed to leave the house._

_As he approached he heard loud voices, and although he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Merlin couldn't help himself, especially when he heard Arthur's name mentioned._

_000_

_The conversation had begun very well. In a few days' time Elyan and Morgana were going to report to Gorlois, who had set up camp in a village only a day's ride from Camelot, and get further instructions.._

"_You have to play on his attentions to you," Morgana told Gwen. "Get him to think that you're in love with him and lure him away from the castle for something… a picnic maybe."_

"_I hardly know him," Gwen replied, "I only spoke to him the night of the feast, why would want to go anywhere with me."_

"_Haven't you heard a word I said?" Morgana asked. "Get him to think you're in love with him."_

"_How?"_

_Morgana hadn't really thought of how Gwen was going to do that. She couldn't just tell the Prince that she was in love with him and her position as a seamstress wasn't one which meant that they could spend any amount of time together. In fact, Gwen hadn't seen Arthur for three days._

"_It has to somehow be his idea," Elyan told them. "He has to come up with the idea of spending time with you."_

_The three of them fell silent wondering how they were going to put the idea of Arthur picnicking with Gwen in Arthur's head._

"_I'm going to take a walk," Morgana informed them, "I always do my best thinking when I'm walking. I'm sure I'll have come up a solution by the time I return."_

"_Are you going out dressed like that?" Gwen asked. Morgana had removed her disguise and was dressed as a woman. "What if someone sees you?"_

"_I'll be just another woman walking in Camelot," Morgana assured them, "don't worry Gwen; just think about how to get Arthur alone."_

_Merlin watched in surprise as the door opened to reveal a beautiful dark-haired woman leaving Gwen's house. Morgan was really a woman, Morgana and they, whoever they really were, wanted to get Arthur alone._

_000_

_Arthur was ridiculously pleased with himself. Ever since talking with Guinevere during the feast he'd wondered how he was going to get her alone, to spend some time with him away from the prying eyes of the court and his father. The king would have a fit if he even thought that Arthur was thinking of speaking to any woman who was not of noble birth._

_By some chance when Arthur was walking in the village near the market he'd overheard a conversation._

_"I can't," the young woman was saying to the young man. "I don't think my father would be happy if found us."_

_"What if he didn't find us?"_

_"George, be serious," the young woman pleaded. "You know my father, he would find us."_

_"Not if we went to the woods for a picnic," the man told her. "He wouldn't find us there."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Lillian, do you trust me?"_

_"You know I do, George."_

_"Then believe me when I tell you, your father will never know. We'll go in the mid-morning when we know that he has that audience with the king and make sure we return before he comes home. Besides, you're supposed to be helping with Martha in the market tomorrow, so you'll have the perfect excuse."_

_"You've thought of everything."_

_The young man smiled at the young woman. "I know."_

_Arthur realized that he's been standing in the market in front of the scarf stand and quickly picked out the nearest one and handed a few coins to the surprised woman selling them and hurried off._

_A picnic, he thought to himself, if it could work for George and Lillian then it could work for him and Guinevere. He had to find her, find out when she had some time off, surely she had time off, and then he'd rearrange his schedule and they would spend some time together._

_000_

_"Do you think he'll do it?" Morgana asked Elyan._

_"He was listening very hard," Elyan replied, "It gave him an idea if nothing else. Let's wait and see."_

_Two days later, Guinevere came home and told them that Arthur had invited her for a picnic. It would take place in two days' time. That evening Elyan and Morgana left to go and meet with Gorlois. They would find Gwen and Arthur in the woods._

Now

"And you're just telling me this now?" Gaius asked.

"I tried to speak to you about it," Merlin reminded him, "and then I forgot all about it when I almost died from the was attack by the mysterious animal in the forest, thanks for telling Arthur that I had gone on a drinking binge that whole time, by the way. I only remembered it today when Arthur mentioned the picnic with Gwen."

"What are you going to do?"

"Why does it have to be me?" Merlin asked.

"I can't follow Arthur around," Gaius told him, "what would they think if they found me?"

"And I suppose it doesn't matter what they'll think if they find me?"

"Of course not," Gaius replied, "you're Arthur's servant, you can always say you wanted to make sure they had enough food."

"But what do they really want?" Merlin asked. "What do they want with Arthur?"

"I have no idea," Gaius replied slowly, thinking. Merlin had said that Morgana was a dark-haired, green-eyed beauty. It couldn't be. Could it? Was it possible that the child of Gorlois had survived and had now come to take her revenge on Uther? But if Morgana was really Gorlois' daughter then it probably meant that Gorlois himself was still alive. It couldn't be, could it?

000


	5. The Picnic

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

000

"This is nice," Gwen told Arthur. They were sitting on a blanket by a stream in the woods. "Very nice, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Arthur replied. "I'll be sure to pass your compliments to Merlin."

"He's not just your servant, is he?"

"Merlin?" Arthur was shocked. "No he's not, he's really one of my best friends which is crazy when you think about it because we're so different, but if you tell him I said that I'll deny it."

"Why?"

"It's kind of fun to mess with him," Arthur replied. "But you're a stranger in Camelot, how did you know about Merlin and me?"

"I'm very observant and he does talk about you a lot." Gwen reached for a strawberry and popped it into her mouth. "And you also talk about him a lot."

"That's because he's such an idiot." Arthur said.

"No, it's not," Gwen protested.

"No, it's not," Arthur agreed. "But enough about me or Merlin for that matter, tell me about you."

"There's really nothing to tell," Gwen told him.

"Tell me the little there is."

"I have a brother, Elyan," Gwen told him, "you saw him at the feast. Our mother died when we were young and our father a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Arthur told her.

"It was quite hard," Gwen replied, remembering how scared and lost they had been until Gorlois and Vivian had taken them in. "But we were lucky, we found this kind family and they took us in."

"I heard that you came from one of the outlying villages," Arthur said. "Were you born there?"

"No." She couldn't really tell him where she'd been born or that Uther had ordered her family to be killed.

000

Merlin couldn't believe it. Arthur had managed to trick him. Somehow Arthur and Gwen had managed to sneak away when he wasn't looking and now he couldn't leave and follow them because Leon and Gwaine were sticking to him like glue.

He supposed that the easiest thing would be to just tell them his suspicions about Gwen and then the three of them would go the woods and help their friend but what if he had been wrong about the whole Gorlois thing, what if Arthur and Gwen were just spending time together and there was no danger. Also, he didn't want Leon and Gwaine to be with him just in case he needed to save Arthur's life, they would certainly ask questions about his 'abilities', questions he just wasn't ready for.

000

"Are you sure you won't have another piece?" Arthur asked her, dangling the basket infront of her face.

"No," Gwen replied, "I don't I can eat anymore, if I do I may not be able to leave this place."

"That wouldn't be so bad, would it? I could carry you back."

…

Arthur gazed at Gwen, she was lying on her side, one hand propping up her chin, and she was beautiful. As he looked at her, Gwen shifted and half sat up. He couldn't help himself; he reached out and gently touched her cheek and lowered his face towards hers. He was about to kiss her when Gwen pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't me-." She cut him off, "Arthur, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Remember how you were asking me all those questions about myself and where I came from and what I am doing in Camelot?"

"Yes?"

"Arthur, there's something I have to tell you."

000

"Are you sure about this?" Uther asked Gaius.

"Of course, I'm not sure, Sire," Gaius replied. "I have heard some rumours about a mysterious young man or woman, depending on who you ask, who was heard talking about Gorlois."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Uther was angry.

"Well, no one has seen the young person these past few days, so there is really nothing to tell, although I just thought I would warn you, Sire."

"Still, you should have told me sooner."

Gaius didn't reply, they both knew that the king had been too engrossed with the Lady Katrina's visit to listen to anything. In fact Gaius had only been able to get an audience with him this morning because that Uther had just said goodbye to his visitor.

"I know you never agreed with my decision to get rid of my brother and his family but believe me I was doing what was best for Camelot."

Gaius just stared at his King; Uther had ordered the death of his brother and his family in order to become King and what was worse he had been cowardly about it sending in his men to kill Gorlois and burn down his house.

"You know my feelings about that Sire," Gaius agreed, "but the important thing now is to find out whether Gorlois is alive, and if he is, what his plans are."

Gaius hadn't told Uther the whole story; he had left out the part about Arthur going to the woods, alone, with Guinevere. He hoped that he hadn't made the wrong decision; that Merlin would be there to protect the prince.

000

"So you lured me here, to the woods to have me, what? Kidnapped? Killed?"

"So I guess I don't really have to ask if any of this was real, do I?" Arthur continued. "Who are you, anyway? You're not Gorlois' daughter, are you?" a thought hit him, could she be his cousin? He'd heard that Gorlois had had a daughter.

"No. Of course not."

"I doubt your name is really Guinevere. So who are you, really? And how did my dear Uncle get you to do his dirty work?"

"My name is Guinevere Leodegrance, my father was Tom…"

"…the blacksmith," Arthur finished dully.

They stared at each other questions racing through their minds, questions neither of them was willing to ask out loud.

Arthur stared at the beautiful young woman infront of him. Guinevere Leodegrance, he should have guessed or at least thought about it when he'd heard the name. Such a rare and interesting name. He remembered Bernard, the dear old man who had taught him how to fight, who had given him his first sword. Arthur used to spend a lot of time with Bernard and heard stories about Tom Leodegrance, Bernard friend, a blacksmith who made the most interesting and special swords, Bernard had given Arthur one of those swords. Bernard talked of Tom's children especially Guinevere, who was going to make her mark on the world, inspite of not being of noble birth.

Now that he thought about it, Arthur wondered how he had ever forgotten that name; but then Bernard had died and of course Arthur's life had been taken up with training, fighting and learning how to be the future king of Camelot and he'd forgotten that part of his life, until now.

"You knew my father?" Gwen asked at last.

"No," Arthur replied, quietly, "I knew of him."

Gwen nodded and said, "You asked why I would allow Gorlois to send me to Camelot, why I would trick you, perhaps have you killed?"

Arthur nodded.

"Your father killed my father."

Arthur had been expecting something bad. He knew that his father wasn't a good man, he saw evidence of that every day, but hearing Gwen say that Uther had killed her father still shocked him.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Uther didn't actually plunge his sword into my father's body," Gwen continued, tears slowly running down her cheeks, "no, he didn't bother to make the journey to Path, he sent some men and they attacked us on the road and killed my father."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said again.

"And do you know why they killed him?" Gwen asked. "I didn't know myself until a few years later. My father was killed because of a sword, he'd made Sir Elliot a sword and Uther suspected the blacksmith of having known his brother, Gorlois, we didn't even know Gorlois," Gwen was almost shouting now, "we didn't even know about Gorlois until Uther killed our father and Gorlois saved our lives."

Arthur wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her but he knew that she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. He wondered what was going to happen now that she had confessed everything to him and was about to ask her when an arrow shot past him and hit the ground.

"Don't make a move," a voice called out.

Arthur and Guinevere turned and looked at the men who were approaching them. Two of the men ran towards Arthur, Arthur didn't even try to resist when one of them hit him on the head knocking his unconscious.

000

"Great job, Guinevere, I knew you would do it."

Gwen smiled and accepted the compliment, like she had for the past few hours since returning back home. Arthur had been thrown into the dungeons and they were waiting for the army from Camelot which they were sure was on its way.

"Did you think he'll ever forgive me?" she asked Elyan, who was walking with her.

"Do you think you need his forgiveness?"

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know, I did sort of trick him."

"Gwen," Elyan stopped and took her into his arms, "you told him the truth, the whole truth, when you didn't have to, and he did seem to really like you, so he has to forgive you."

"You really think so?"

"I don't see that it matters anyway," Elyan said, smiling softly, "he's probably going to be killed soon."

"Elyan!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're about to go to war," Elyan reminded her, "So the matter of forgiveness seems trivial, doesn't it?"

"Elyan!"

"Just joking," Elyan said, "if Arthur has any sense in his head, he'll understand why you did what you did and forgive you, if not then he's an idiot and you want nothing to do with him."

000


	6. What Happened Next

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

000

"We can't just let them take him," Leon said.

"We're outnumbered," Merlin reminded them, mentally beating himself up for having let Arthur out of his sight, "the best we can do is follow them to see where they're taking him."

Leon and Gwaine agreed, they couldn't do anything to stop Arthur from being taken but they would rescue him.

Merlin had finally convinced Leon and Gwaine to go with him to the woods to check on Arthur, while they had teased him mercilessly on the way there, their laughter had soon turned to despair as they had watched in shock as Arthur had been beaten and tied up and carried off to parts unknown.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier that you thought Arthur might be in danger?" Leon had asked Merlin.

"Yes," Gwaine, "you should have told us your suspicions earlier."

"Why you have believed me?"

"No," Gwaine replied promptly. "But when has that ever stopped you?"

"Shouldn't one of us go back to the citadel and tell the King?" Leon asked as the three of them rode off after Arthur's kidnappers.

"Be my guest," Gwaine replied, "I'm staying with Arthur."

In the end all three decided to go after Arthur, they figured that if whoever had taken Arthur wanted Uther to know, he or they would tell him themselves.

000

Arthur was taken before Gorlois. They were in small but airy room and there were no guards about.

Arthur looked up at his uncle, the man he had only heard stories of, the man he'd thought was dead, and who now wanted him dead.

"I often thought about our meeting," Gorlois said, "but I never imagined that it would be like this."

"I must confess that I never thought we would ever meet," Arthur said, "I was told that you had died years ago."

"What can I say?" Gorlois replied. "The world is full of unexpected twists and turns."

Arthur eyed his uncle, he could understand his motivation; his brother had taken his throne and had tried to have him killed, so obviously his hunger for revenge was great.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" Arthur asked his uncle. "You must know that my father, your brother, will never give up Camelot."

"Maybe it is not Camelot that I want."

"If you wanted me dead," Arthur told him, "I imagine that I would have been dead already, so then what? You want my father to suffer?"

"You cannot begin to imagine how much."

000

"I would think twice about going to meet Gorlois with the whole army," Gaius said.

"The man kidnapped my son," Uther reminded him, "if that isn't an act of war then I don't know what is."

"Sire, you are not thinking clearly." Gaius said. "And need I remind you that that man is your brother."

"I know exactly who he is," Uther replied. "That is why I'm taking the whole army with me."

"Don't you think this would better be solved by diplomacy?"

"Not when he deceived us like that," Uther said, "using a girl to lure Arthur away."

"You did try to have him killed all those ago."

"Yes, I know," Uther said, drily, "now you know why I'm taking the army."

"But if Gorlois wanted you dead," Gaius pointed out, "he could have easily done it. He did manage to send a spy to get Arthur alone."

"What are you trying to say Gaius?"

"I think you should do as you brother asked and meet him alone."

Uther looked at his old friend, clearly considering his words, Gaius was right about a number of things but he couldn't really expect him to meet Gorlois alone and unarmed, and especially not if he was to save Arthur. He would meet with Gorlois, at the place his brother had suggested, but he wouldn't go alone, he would take ten knights with him.

000

"So what are we going to do with him?" Morgana asked.

Gorlois, Millie, Morgana, Elyan and Guinevere were having a family discussion.

"Keep him here until Uther comes," Gorlois said.

"Not locked up, I hope." Millie said. "Which reminds me, I have yet to see my nephew and I wouldn't like our first meeting to be with him bound in chains."

"Mother, don't be melodramatic," Morgana told her, "He's not bound in chains."

"Neither is he locked up," Elyan told them.

"What?" Gwen turned to her brother in shock. "I thought you said that he was in the dungeon."

"You put your nephew in the dungeons?" Millie turned to her husband. "Gorlois, how could you?"

"I'll have you know that I never had him put in the dungeons at all," Gorlois told them, "but I had him moved to a more suitable location."  
"Where?" Three voices asked at once.

Gorlois didn't answer them but instead smiled at them.

"Fine," Morgana said, "you won't tell us but Elyan will."

"What makes you so sure?" Elyan asked her.

"Because you know what I'll do to you if you don't," Morgana reminded him.

Elyan pretended to think about it for a while and then said, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Gorlois looked at him in mock-disappointment and said, "We moved him to the guest wing."

"Under lock and key I presume," Gwen said.

"Actually his room is not locked," Gorlois said, "but he doesn't know that."

"What if he tries to escape?" Morgana asked.

"Then we'll know what kind of a man he really is won't we?" Millie told them. "Now, I must go and change before I see my favourite nephew."

"He's your only nephew," Gorlois reminded her.

"More reason to make a great impression." Millie turned to Morgana and Gwen. "Come with me dears, let's go and get ready."

"He's already seen us," Gwen told her.

"He ain't seen nothing yet."

000

Percival was among the first knights to volunteer to make the journey with Uther; in fact he had volunteered to go rescue Arthur before any talk of going was even brought up. He had looked for his friends – Gwaine, Leon and even Merlin – but he had failed to find them. It occurred to him that they too might have been taken by the kidnappers although it hadn't been reported.

Although, in all the time he'd been thought to be dead, no one had had any stories to tell about Gorlois, now they all came out ranging from the ridiculous – that he'd been quite crazy talking to animals as if to men – to the horrific – that he was the greatest murderer ever to have walked the earth and could kill men just by thinking of them. Everywhere one turned in Camelot there was a story about Gorlois. The people feared for the safety of their Prince who was more loved than their King and they prayed that he would soon be found and brought back to Camelot.

000

"Going somewhere?"

Merlin, Gwaine and Leon stopped and turned to face Elyan. He was unarmed and quite unconcerned about the swords that the three were brandishing.

"We've come for Arthur."

"I see."

"How could you do this, Elyan, or whatever your name is?" Merlin asked him. "How could you do this to Arthur?"

Five men joined Elyan and after relieving Merlin, Gwaine and Leon of their swords and cloaks. Elyan said, "Let's go then."

"Where are you taking us?" Gwaine asked.

"You said you wanted to see Arthur."

000

Arthur looked around the room in shock; he wasn't in the room he'd been in before. The other had obviously been some sort of prison while this was a proper bedroom not quite unlike the guest rooms in Camelot. He walked to the window, which was open, and looked out into the courtyard. He was at least five stories from the ground, no wonder the window was open; they obviously knew that he couldn't make it out.

He walked to door and after hesitating a little, he turned the knob. It was open. Arthur stood there for a while and making a quick decision, and praying that he hadn't made a grave mistake, he let go and walked back to the chair and sat down and waited.

000

"Where are you taking us?" Merlin asked Elyan.

"You said you wanted to see Arthur," Elyan replied. "I am taking you to him."

"But isn't he in the dungeons?" Merlin persisted. "I'm pretty sure we left those behind."

Elyan didn't answer but instead led them into the house.

Arthur tried and failed to keep from staring at Guinevere when she, Morgana and a woman who had introduced herself to him as his Aunt Millie, when they walked into his room. She was stunning.

"I see you've already met my daughters," Millie told him.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "I had the pleasure of spending some time with them in Camelot."

"So I have heard," Millie replied. Her voice made it clear that she was aware of everything that had happened between Gwen and Arthur.

000

"Gaius, old friend," Gorlois smiled and shook his hand. "It is good to see you, although as usual I see my brother failed to do as I asked."

Gaius had insisted on going with Uther to meet Gorlois, and he had refused to stay with the knights, hiding. He wanted to see Gorlois and reason with him if need be.

"It is good to see you looking so well," Gaius said. "It is good to know that you are in fact alive."

Gorlois laughed out loud. "I wondered if anyone would talk about the fact that I am supposed to be dead."

Gaius smiled. "I thought it would be something worth mentioning at the very least."

"You would think that, Gaius," Gorlois said.

Uther had been silent throughout that exchange clenching his jaw. "Enough with the pleasantries," he said now. "Where is my son?"

"At home," Gorlois said, "meeting his Aunt and cousins."

"Those people are no relations of his," Uther said.

"I'm sorry to tell you, brother," Gorlois said, "but they are."

"I can't believe you used your daughter to lure my son here."

"I should have done it like you," Gorlois nodded, "I should have sent soldiers to try and kill him."

"If anything has happened to Arthur," Uther threatened him. "None of your precious family will live to see this day end."

000


End file.
